happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bet Jurassic Can
Bet Jurassic Can is an HTFF episode and the season 72 finale. Episode Roles Starring * Sniffles Featuring * Lumpy * Frilly * Senior * Decker * Pop * Cub * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy Appearing * Egghead * Trike * Ambar * Russell * Dino Digs Plot PART 1 The episode begins with a shot of a large island with a boat speeding toward it. The scene then shifts to show Sniffles and Frilly standing on a pier, which the boat quickly pulls up to and stops at before letting down in gangplank. Sniffles waves as passengers, Lumpy, Senior, Pop, Cub, Decker, Cuddles, Toothy and Giggles all get off. Once everyone is off the boat, it sails off leaving everyone gathered on the pier. Sniffles tells everyone to follow him before he begins walking away from the pier. The others quickly follow after him except Lumpy who begins snapping pictures with a camera, until Frilly grabs it from him and points to a sign showing a camera with an X over it. Soon everyone is shown standing by a bunch of cars where Sniffles quickly tells everyone to get in. Almost everyone is able to fit in the three cars, except for Senior who is unable to due to his neck. Sniffles just shrugs at him and presses a button in his car. The three cars drive off and everyone cheer except Senior as he gets left behinds. Inside the front car is shown, were Sniffles, Frilly, Cuddles and Giggles are and a screen on the dash of the car turns on and Sniffles voice is heard. A video then plays showing how the dinos in the park were made, using blood taken from fossilized mosquitoes. The video soon ends and all the cars come to a stop before a large electric fence. Everyone looks over in aw and waits for something to happen, but all are soon disappointed as nothing does. The cars then drive off again. Senior is then seen again, wandering around the island when he spots a building. Senior decides to go inside and finds the building is the power room for the park. Seeing nothing of interest, Senior gets ready to leave the room, but a spider suddenly drops down from the ceiling and lands on his nose. Senior freaks out before of this and stumbles backwards before falling over and hitting his head on a generator. A crack is heard and Senior is quickly electrocuted as the lights flash in the room then go out. The main group is then seen again, all of them now standing outside their stopped cars. Sniffles looks at the cars in confusion while Cuddles and Toothy wander off. Cuddles and Toothy soon reach another fence and the duo dare each other to touch it, but before either of them can, a T-Rex appears from the other side of the fence and scares them. After being scared, both laugh until the T-Rex slams into the fence and knocks it down, causing a wire to fling and slice Toothy in half. Cuddles lets out a scream and runs off. Cuddles manages to reach the group and begins screamign about what happened, but he gets interrupted by a roar. Everyone in the group lets out a scream as the T-Rex appears and quickly steps on Cuddles. In fear, Pop grabs Cub and leaps into one of the cars, followed by Giggles, Frilly and Sniffles while Lumpy and Decker run away. The T-Rex ignores those in the car and follows after Lumpy and Decker. Lumpy spots a restroom and ducks in their to hide while Decker leaps through a hole in a fence. Inside the bathroom, Lumpy rushes into a stall just as the building falls apart due to the T-Rex. The T-Rex spots Lumpy and leans down and bites him and the bathroom stall in half. Part 1 ends with Decker shown on the other side of the fence and sighing in releif to have escaped the T-Rex until pterodactyl swoops down and grabs him. PART 2 The group in the car are then seen again, with Pop trying to calm down a crying Cub. Just as Pop manages to do this, the T-Rex appears again and picks up the car in its jaw before shaking it around wildly. Everyone bounces around in the car and Frilly's club breaks a windshield which he, Sniffles, Giggles and Pop are launched out of due to the shaking. All of them go flying through the air and Sniffles, Frilly and Giggles land on the other side of a fence and in a bush while Pop lands on the road, breakign both his legs. Pop screams in pain from his broken legs and in horror as the T-Rex crushes the car, with Cub inside. Giggles screams in terror as well and tries to reach for Pop through the fence, but Sniffles and Frilly drag her away as the T-Rex stomps over to them. As the trio rushed into the jungle, Pop is heard screaming. A shot of the sun is then shown as it sets and the moon rises, then Giggles, Sniffles and Frilly are seen again, covered in dirt, thirsty and hungry. Soon the three enter a small clearing with a river and Sniffles and Giggles rush over to drink from it while Frilly stays back. As the other two drink from the river, Frilly hears a hissing behind him and turns to see a dilophosaurus. Frilly lets out a gasp as the dinosaur exposes its frills and before Frilly can run it spits venom in his face. Frilly screams in pain as his face burns and it alerts Giggles and Sniffles who both run in fear as the dilophosaurus bites Frilly. Sniffles and Giggles are shown running through the jungle, with Giggles crying. The two stumble upon another clearing but with this one ending with a cliff. The two stand at the end of the cliff and look down and then Sniffles look back and screams as a bunch of raptors appears. In fear, Sniffles steps back and ends up falling down the cliff. He hits a bunch branches growing from the side of the cliff on the way down and end sup landing in a large nest. Sniffles sighs in relief until Giggles falls past him and the nest. After a moment fo rest, Sniffles gets ready to try and climb down the cliff when a pterodactyl lands in the nest, with the remains of Decker in its beak. Sniffles freaks out and wanting to avoid this fate, he chooses to test his luck and leap from the nest. Sniffles falls and hits more branches before landing in a tree and hitting a ton of a branches before landing on the ground with a thud, right next to the body of Giggles. Sniffles quickly stands up and begins running. The moon is then shown setting and the sun rising. Sniffles is then seen again, exiting the forest and stepping onto a beach where he can see a ship from in the distance. Sniffles cheers, thinking he's safe and begins heading towards the water, but just as he gets in the water, a shark attacks him. End Tag "The Past is Best Remaining That Way" Deaths # Senior is electrocuted. # Toothy is sliced in half. # Cuddles is stepped on by the T-Rex. # Lumpy is bitten in half by the T-Rex. # Decker is killed by a pterodactyl. # Cub is crushed in the jaws of the T-Rex. # Pop is killed by the T-Rex. (Offscreen) # Frilly is eaten by a dilophosaurus. # Giggles falls to her death. # Sniffles is attacked by a shark. Trivia * This episode is based of Jurassic Park and Lumpy's death is similar a death from the movie. * Dino Digs can be seen on a sign at the start of the episode. * During the video in the car, Trike, Egghead and Ambar appear. * Russell i seen as steering the ship at the start. Category:Season 72 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes